sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween: Scary, Cute World【Memory】/Transcript
This is the transcript for the short story Halloween: Scary, Cute World【Memory】 of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Transcript This is the story of the Halloween party of the 31st October 2016. A lovely but spooky memory of the last Halloween the team of Sky Pretty Cure would spend together. During their party, some weird things happened. Read now the memory of this last Halloween. The memory starts with the last arriving at the place of the Party: A little house, Rubellit was all alone this night. All alone if her friends weren’t with her. They wanted to throw a little Halloween Party all together. Before the last arrived, they hung the last decorations up and put the sweets on a separate table. Then, the doorbell rang. “It must be them.” Rubellit said happily and went to the door, opening it. “You’re late!” Ami said impatiently. “I’m sorry. We were stopped by some children.” Kiyomi said bowing. “They really liked her costume.” Loo added calmly. “Isn’t it a little too cute for Halloween?” Ami then wondered curiously. “Why?” Kiyomi wondered a little confused, looking at her costume. She was wearing nothing more but some light blue colored boots, blue socks, a blue checked skirt, a blue checked top with a black top underneath and black gloves. Around her hips and her neck, she was wearing some fake fur, looking like a belt and a scarf. She also wore fur-like bracelets and a tail was attached to her skirt as well as she was wear wolfs ears. “Uh! You are a wolf, I see it!” Rubi said impressed. “No, I’m a werewolf.” Kiyomi corrected. “You’re too cute for a werewolf.” Ami then said shrugging. “Loo said that too.” Kiyomi nodded as she started smiling. “I guess being scary isn’t something I’m good at.” She added thinking. “You two are witches?” She then wondered, looking at Rubellit and Ami. “Yup! I’m the white witch and she’s the black witch!” Rubellit announced proudly. “I’m a vampire! Watch out or I’m gonna suck your blood!” Rubi introduced herself warningly. “I’m joining Kiyomi with the not scary. I just didn’t want to go as mummy.” Amber sighed and closed the door behind Loo. “I’m the human pumpkin.” She added smiling. “Looks like I’m not the only one with a lazy costume.” Ema said joking as she came into the big room. “I’m an Oni.” She added and showed the mask, which she was holding in her left hand to the others, holding it in front of her face. “Ema and I are Japanese monsters.” Sapphie announced happily. “And what are you?” Loo wondered curiously as he was unable to tell what her costume was supposed to be. “I’m a demonic fire! Little bit creativity, please!” Sapphie answered in a serious tone. “I’m a ghost. I’m staying traditional.” Ririan nodded at herself. “That dress looks good though, did you make it yourself?” Kiyomi wondered curiously and Ririan nodded. “We used our old clothes, which we wouldn’t wear anymore, and turned it into a Halloween costume.” Ririan explained. “We?” Kiyomi then asked in a confused tone. While the girls were talking about their costumes, Chris appeared behind Loo, slowly approaching him with a serious smile. It looked like he wanted to surprise, if not even scare him. However, “What are you trying to do?”, Loo wondered, interrupting Chris without even looking at him. Chris’ smile then changed from serious to his normal smile. “What do you think? I’m trying to scare a person who can’t be scared.” Chris answered proudly. “Ah! That costume!” Kiyomi turned around seeing Chris’ torn, dirty and bloody clothes. “It’s not the best I’ve ever made but if you are a zombie, you need to put your standards down a little.” Chris explained. “It’s no real blood by the way.” He added as she saw Kiyomi’s impressed face. “He always makes his costumes himself.” Ririan added. “No wonder, he loves Halloween.” Ema mumbled. “Anyway, what are you supposed to be?” Chris wondered curiously, looking at Loo. “I’m being Loo.” Loo answered shortly. “I can see that.” Chris said slightly laughing. “I didn’t want to come in a costume. But Dia insisted me to put on something as it is a costume party.” Loo explained. “So I took my traditional shawl from Kamon. It’s not a costume for me. But neither is it normal for you.” He added calmly. “I get that, but what’s up with the cat ears?” Chris added curiously, pointing at the ears. “Dia thinks it’s cute when my sisters call me Loo-Nekko, which only means ‘big brother Loo’. But she connects it with your Neko; cat.” Loo said shortly without any emotion in his voice. “I see. So you are kitty Loo!” Chris said jokingly. “Yes, he’s kitty Loo!” Kiyomi agreed happily. “Oh yeah right, Loo! I need you for something!” Chris announced proudly and grabbed Loo’s arm, dragging Loo with him. “I wonder what he needs him for…” Kiyomi mumbled curiously. “Knowing Chris and his obsession with Halloween, he’s maybe upgrading Loo’s ‘costume’” Ririan said calmly. After that, some time passed, it was almost midnight, when suddenly all the lights turned out in the whole house. The girls were suspecting a power cut to be the reason the lights turned out. “I don’t like it being dark on Halloween, especially at midnight!” Amber complained. “You are the pumpkin girl, why don’t you put on the light inside yourself?” Rubi wondered in a serious tone, trying to calm Amber down. “Very funny… If I could I would. I also don’t have that power anymore.” Amber said and crossed her arms. “We could needs some Sienna light now…” Rubellit sighed. “Don’t worry, we’ll go in the basement to switch on the light.” Ami said calmly, pointing at the stairs, which lead to the basement. “Are you crazy?! This is like a horror movie, you don’t go in the basement when something like that happens!” Amber said warningly. “This is no movie.” Ami said a little upset. “Down there’s the cutout box. We can put on the light again.” Rubellit agreed with Ami. However, none of the girls moved and was holding back. Each of them was looking at the stair. The moonlight, which floated the room with gloomy light was swallowed by the darkness coming from the basement. “So? Amy, what are you waiting for?” Rubellit wondered with a scared voice. “M-me? I thought maybe one of the boys could do that.” Ami answered and shook her head. “Where are they anyway?” Kiyomi wondered and looked around. “Ah! Kiyomi doesn’t seem scared. She should go.” Amber suggested. “EHH? No-no way!” Kiyomi shouted surprised and jumped back. “R-Rubi. You are the fiery of us after all.” Rubellit said laughing but her voice was still filled with fear. “W-what? I’m not complaining about the darkness! Amber should go!” Rubi answered in a serious tone. “W-wait a second!” Amber shook her head. “Come on you guys. If none of us will go alone, then we do it all together.” Sapphie said seriously and went towards the stairs in front of each other. While getting closer to the stairs, the room got darker with every step the girls took. “Now, it can’t be that hard, it’s just a little, normal darkness.” Ema said in a confident tone. “We’ve been a way darker darkness.” She added and nodded at the others. As they wanted to step down the stairs, a bright, green light appeared in the darkness in form of a normal ghost. “AH!” The girls jumped back in surprise. “That what a shock.” Ririan said in a shock and tried to calm down again. “Maybe it was just a little kid trying to be funny, shining with their flash light through the window.” Sapphie suggested surprised. “Hopefully.” Amber sighed. But then, the green light came back and out of the green light, something like a Halloween monster rose and walked upstairs to the girls. Groaning, “Flesh, blood, the fear. Show me the fear.” In a deep tone, the monster repeated it all the time until it had reached the top of the stairs. The girls were slowly walking away from the stairs and as the monster has reached the top, they started running into the opposite direction. But there, they were stopped again by another light, which was red this time. The girls screamed in shock, jumping back, being surrounded by two creature they couldn’t tell what they were. The girls got together in a circle, holding each other’s hands to make sure no one might get lost. But then, the monster that came out of the green light started laughing. Then, the lights were turned on again. “Man, you girls are easy to scare.” One of the ‘monsters’ said and the girls were able to recognize the voice. “You idiots!” Sapphie shouted unpleased. Chris, who was playing the monster of the green light was still laughing and tried to say, “I can’t believe it actually worked.” He then took a breath and calmed down. “I thought you would start fighting me now. But I like that ending even more.” He added and was slightly still laughing. “That was rude.” Kiyomi said pouty. “It wasn’t my idea.” Loo said smiling. It seemed like the whole thing amused him at least as much as Chris. “You could have warned me.” Kiyomi turned away from him in an upset way. “But then it wouldn’t have been so much fun.” Loo said protecting himself. “Ha! You actually fell for it. I wasn’t scared. I knew what you were planning!” Sapphie said proudly, though she looked as upset as the others, so she was probably lying. “No you didn’t.” Chris said seriously. “You can’t fake a fear like that.” Loo agreed. “You don’t know that!” Sapphie shouted angrily, pointing at Loo. “This was actually pretty well done.” Ririan admitted. “But never do that again!” She added in a serious tone. “Especially not when it is almost midnight!” Rubellit agreed as angry as Sapphie was. “Ah… Enough Halloween pranks.” Loo said trying to calm everyone down. “Let’s get some sweets.” “You don’t get any after this!” Kiyomi said seriously. “Ah, come on!” Loo answered pouty and surprised. “Yeah, we are taking them all for us!” Rubellit agreed. “Now you are acting like children…” Ami sighed. Category:Transcripts